cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Ardor Monarchy
Charter of the Royal Ardor Monarchy Preamble The Royal Ardor Monarchy hereby create this charter to establish guidelines by which all members of RAM will adhere by, in order to promote fairness, common defense, and general welfare in RAM. Article I. General Membership Application to the Royal Ardor Monarchy shall be determined by the Minister of State. The King, Queen and Defense Minister may reject any application within three (3) days of the initial application for membership. All non-monarch members of the Royal Ardor Monarchy are members of the House of Commons and bound by this Charter. Members may not belong to any other alliance of CyberNations while members of RAM. The Royal Ardor Monarchy is a Multi-Color alliance, members may be of any color sphere. The House of Commons reserves the right to vote upon all Charter amendments, upon all votes of no confidence, and in all elections. Any member of the House of Commons may call for a vote upon one of the aforementioned, except elections, at any time after forty-eight (48) hours of debate has been conducted. Votes shall be held via polls which must be open to the House of Commons for forty-eight (48) hours. Charter amendments shall be passed by a two-thirds (2/3) majority and elected officials shall be removed from office by a two-thirds (2/3) majority in a vote of no confidence. Removal of the reigning monarch from office will require a three-quarters (3/4) majority vote. Article II. Elections The House of Commons shall elect the Senate and the Royal Court. The House of Commons shall hold elections for the Senate every month at the end of the calender month. The House of Commons shall hold elections for the Royal Court every two calender months at the end of the second calender month. The electoral process shall consist of nominations, debate, and voting. Nominations will open four days prior to the end of the term and shall go for forty-eight (48) hours. Upon the opening of nominations, debate time shall begin and continue until the end of voting. Forty-eight (48) hours prior to the end of the term, polling will begin and shall last for a period of forty-eight (48) hours. There is no limit placed on how many consecutive terms a member of the Senate or Royal Court may serve. The current Senate or Royal Court may not hold any other official position in RAM while members of the Senate or Royal Court. No member of the House of Commons may run for election in more than one position per election. No member of the monarch may run for any elected positions unless they resign from the monarch. Emergency elections shall occur if a Senator or Royal Court member vacates his office, goes absent without notice for five (5) or more consecutive days, or is removed by a no confidence vote. Emergency elections will occur over a forty-eight (48) hour interval. The first twenty-four (24) hours will be reserved for nominations and debate. The final twenty-four (24) hours will be reserved for voting. Article III. Monarch The King/Queen is the head of state and government. He shall preside over the alliance as a whole, supervise Ministry activity, represent the Royal Ardor Monarchy domestically and abroad, and serve in the best interests of the organization as the chief government representative of the people. The Defense Minister shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of the Royal Ardor Monarchy. The Foreign Affairs Minister shall represent the Royal Ardor Monarchy abroad. The Minister shall be charged with negotiating treaties, sending ambassadors abroad, establishing embassies and welcoming ambassadors, as well as negotiating cease fires. The Minister of State shall oversee all internal affairs of the Royal Ardor Monarchy. The Minister shall supervise trade, the recruitment of new members, the acceptance or denial of new applicants and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy. The Minister of the Treasury shall maintain the financial assets of the Royal Ardor Monarchy. The Ministry shall administer aid and loans, set up growth boosting programs, and perform necessary functions to allow for proper balance of reserve money and growth. The reigning King/Queen shall choose a King/Queen to act as their successor if they should ever resign from the position. Their chosen successor shall hold all powers of the reigning King/Queen in their absence expect the ability to remove or appoint new Ministers. The reigning King/Queen shall choose each Minister from the House of Commons. Each Minister will remain Minister of their appointed Ministry until resignation, removal by the reigning King/Queen, or removal by the House of Commons. Article IV. Senate The Senate shall consist of five (5) members of the House of Commons. The Senate shall elect a Praetor from one of the five (5) among them to oversee and direct the internal functioning of the Senate. The Senate shall vote upon all legislation; upon all documented treaties between the Royal Ardor Alliance and any outside entity, and upon the cancellation of any of the above as necessary. Any member of the Senate may call for a vote upon one of the aforementioned at any time after appropriate time for debate has been conducted. Votes shall be held publicly, each member’s vote must be made public, and votes must be open to the Senate until all votes have been counted or until forty-eight (48) hours has passed (twenty-four (24) for Declarations of War). The King/Queen must sign all treaties, declarations of war, or other pieces of legislation unless a two-thirds (2/3) majority of the senate vote in favor. Senate votes shall pass by a simple majority of voters. Article V. Vetoes The King may veto any act passed by the Senate within three (3) days of its passage. The Senate may override a veto by a three-fourths (3/4) majority vote. Article VI. Votes of No Confidence Any member of the House of Commons may call a vote of no confidence on any elected official or any of the current members of the Monarch expect the chosen successor. Should a House of Commons member call a vote of no confidence, he should present all evidence of wrong doing of the official in question. The King shall create a special forty-eight (48) hour polling session within twenty-four (24) hours of the House of Commons member’s request for a vote of no confidence. Article VII. War The Royal Ardor Monarchy is a peaceful alliance and does not wish to be involved in any wars. However if declared upon itself or it's allies RAM shall go through the proper proceedings to declare war. If the Royal Ardor Monarchy is attacked by another alliance before a vote to decide the issue can take place the King and the Defense Minister may authorize counter attacks against attacking nations until a Declaration of War is voted upon. If a member of the Royal Ardor Monarchy is attacked by a rogue nation the nation will be engaged until a solution is put in place by the Defense Ministry and the offending nation. Royal Ardor Monarchy members are authorized limited attacks on unaligned, inactive nations. In order for the attacks to be authorized the member must post a topic in the proper Defense Ministry forum requesting authorization from the Defense Minister, Deputy Defense Minister, King, or Queen. Nations available for attack are nations not currently in any alliance, have been inactive for 12 or more days, are not members of the Red or Maroon team and do not have a statement in their nation biography stating the are back-collecting, not inactive or under the protection of another alliance. Upon approval by the proper authority attacks may commence until either the decision is made by the attacking member to cease attacks, approval for the attacks are revoked by the proper authority, or the nation becomes active again. Royal Ardor Monarchy members attack these nations under their own free will and if attacked nation should become active and commence attacks on member the member will not receive any sort of aid or support from the Royal Ardor Monarchy government or members. If the nation does become active during attacks and refuses to accept peace the attacking nation may continue attacks if being attacked. Article VIII. Royal Court The Royal Court shall judge civil and criminal cases and shall consist of three elected individuals serving in an independent, adjudicating role. The judicial power of the alliance is vested under this one Royal Court. All defendants are innocent until proven guilty; have the right to a speedy, public, and fair trail and shall not be twice put in jeopardy for the same crime. The Royal Court will convene after a grievance and substantial evidence has been presented by one member against another. The Royal Court may reject to hear any case upon unanimous decision. Such a rejection shall not prohibit similar charges being brought in the future against the accused. The Royal Court will hear testimony and review evidence at its discretion, and thereafter deliberate in private. The Royal Court will determine whether the accused is guilty or not guilty. If found guilty, the Royal Court will determine appropriate punishment. If found not guilty, the accused will be free to go. All Royal Court decisions and rulings must be made public. Sentenced members of the alliance have the right to an appeal. This appeal must be presented before the Royal Court and a two-thirds (2/3) majority of Royal Court Justices must approve a retrial. Substantial evidence of the Court’s wrongful sentencing must be presented. The appeal process will work in concordance to the rules laid out above. Court sentencing may only reiterate a previous punishment or overrule it. No new sentencing may be laid. No more appeals may be given to the same case after one has already been given. Royal Court Justices will be elected every two months. Elections will occur on every even-numbered month. All three Justice positions will be up for election during these times. With these exceptions, Royal Court elections will work in accordance with the election procedure laid out above. If a Royal Court Justice is put on trial, for any reason, he/she will be temporarily relieved of his duties. If found not guilty the justice will resume his duties; if found guilty he will be removed of his post for the remainder of the term. In case of a Royal Court Justice being removed temporarily from office, the House of Commons will hold an Emergency Election to temporarily replace said Justice. The Chief Justice of the Royal Court shall be the longest-serving justice at the time. If there are three justices, the Justices may also elect within themselves the Chief Justice. The Chief Justice shall oversee the daily functions of the court, define and interpret laws for petitioners asking for clarification, issue summons and authorize judicial fact-finding missions for cases before it, decide whom shall write the ruling for court cases, and shall appoint Commissioners, should the need arise. Article IX. Membership Expulsion and Suspension The King/Queen may expel any Royal Ardor Monarchy member if the member launches nuclear weapons without authorization except if said launches are in direct response to nuclear attacks on alliance members, in which case the target is limited to the nation who first used nuclear weapons against alliance members. The King must notify the Royal Court in such a scenario. A two-thirds (2/3) majority of Royal Court Justices is required to overturn the expulsion, in which case the King may still bring the member to trial. The King may suspend the membership and limit the access of any Royal Ardor Monarchy member if substantial evidence of treason or sedition can be presented against that member. The King must notify the Royal Court in such a scenario. The Royal Court will proceed immediately to trial. Any nation having been immediately expelled without trial may petition the Royal Court, in person or through an appointed nation, to review the events justifying the expulsion of said member. After conducting such a review, a two-thirds (2/3) majority of Royal Court Justices shall be required to reinstate an expelled nation, in which case the King may still bring the member to trial. The Royal Court may expel a member found guilty of some crime as punishment as it sees fit. Conclusion The writing of the article hereby founds the Royal Ardor Monarchy on the twenty-third of November of the year two-thousand and seven.